


Derek Needs Somebody With a Human Touch

by nerdfightingwhovian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Nsync, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aprons, Derek is secretly a teenage girl, Derek likes Spice Girls, Epic fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting with lyrics, Fluff, Future Fic, Gratuitous Spice Girls, M/M, Nineties pop, One Shot, Rebuilt Hale House, Schmoop, Song Lyrics, Spice Girls - Freeform, Spice Girls lyrics, Stiles, Stiles Cooks, Stiles likes to cook, Stiles wears an apron, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but shhh that's a secret, but they are mates, cavities, derek - Freeform, have all the cavities, it's not mentioned, literally no angst at all, lyric foreplay, so is Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfightingwhovian/pseuds/nerdfightingwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is cooking and humming. Then Derek makes fun of him, so Stiles starts singing the song. Little does he know, Derek knows exactly what he is singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Needs Somebody With a Human Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Concerning The Creation of the Fic:
> 
> So, I was supposed to be working on another fic, (I'm sorry for all those who are waiting for the next chapter of Slim Stiles) and I got major block and my best friend suggested I write a five hundred word fluff piece to warm-up and it turned into 1,145 words of fluff. So enjoy the fic and the cavities that come along with it. I'm sorry, and don't judge me. I didn't mean for it to happen like this. Forgive me.
> 
> Concerning Their Ages/Situation:
> 
> It is sometime past both high school and college for Stiles. Thus, no underage! (Not that I have a problem with underage, I just feel strange writing it)

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, “what are you humming.”

Stiles paused in his stirring of the Alfredo sauce and smirked, “Guess.”

Derek rolled his eyes and finished taking off his leather jacket and putting down a new book on mythical creatures found recently by Deaton. “I know it’s some crappy song from the nineties.”

Stiles gasped and threw his hand over his heart, “Take that back you heathen! The Spice Girls are not crappy.” Unfortunately, the hand that Stiles and thrown over his heart happened to be the one with which he was holding the wooden spoon. As a result of Stiles’ flailing and dramatics, Derek now had to change his henley because the Alfredo did not match particularly well with dark blue.

“Stiles,” Derek stood, holding his splattered shirt, “the Spice Girls are the epitome of crappy nineties pop.”

Stiles whirled around and wagged the wooden spoon in a threatening motion. Or, it would have been threatening had Stiles not been wearing a gift thoughtfully given to them by Isaac, the previous Christmas. The gift was, somewhat predictably, a floral apron tied at the waist. Given by anyone other than Isaac, except Scott, the apron would have been hung up and never used. Neither Derek nor Stiles, however, could stand to throw it away after it was given by Isaac with his eyes rounded and he had asked if they liked it while chewing on his lower lip. “Are you even listening to me, Derek?”

“I would be listening to you, except you’re wearing that ridiculous apron.” Before Derek had met Stiles, he would have said that it was impossible for someone to look irritated, embarrassed, affectionate, and offended all at once. After Stiles, of course, he would say it was one of his favorite expressions a face could make.

Instead of responding with some snarky comment as Stiles had a penchant to do, he began to actually sing the damn Spice Girls’ song. “You just walk in, I make you smile, It’s cool but you don’t even know me. You take an inch, I run a mile, can’t win you’re always right behind me.”

“Okay Stiles, I get it. You can stop singing now.”

And, of course, Stiles got louder. “And we know that you could go and find some other. Take or leave it, or just don’t even bother. Caught in a craze, it’s just a phase or will this be around forever.”

“All right Stiles, I get where this is going.”

Stiles set the sauce to simmer and began boiling the water for the pasta. “Don’t you know it’s going too fast. Racing so hard you know it won’t last. Don’t you know, what can’t you see. Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you are going.” Stiles threw a lid on top of the water and turned to face Derek. His expression seemed to be a unique Stiles expression of a smirk crossed with a dopey smile. He strode up to Derek and threw his arms around Derek’s neck. “Stop right now, thank you very much. You need somebody with a human touch. Hey you always on the run, gotta slow it down baby, got to have some fun.” At the word “fun” Stiles had done a little shimmy and winked in a decidedly lascivious way.

Derek rolled his eyes and brought his hands to clasp onto Stiles’s waist. He leaned in to put his nose against Stiles’s collarbone. “You changed the lyrics.”

Stiles gasped, leaned back, and met Derek’s eyes with his own, “You know the lyrics?!?!” Derek huffed, disappointed when Stiles pushed away from him and began flailing. “How do you know the lyrics to the Spice Girls?”

Derek rolled his eyes indulgently, and began to sing quietly under his breath, “And we know that you could go and find some other. Take or leave it ‘cause we’ve always got each other.”

Stiles gasped and brought his hands to cover his mouth in surprise. Then he ran to the stove and turned off the entire set up.

“What are you doing, Stiles?”

Instead of responding with an obvious answer, Stiles just looked up at Derek, “Show me how you’re gonna make your move.”

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed, “Boy you know you gotta lot to prove.”

Stiles looked so giddy he was about to explode. “When you’re feelin’ sad and alone, we will take you where you gotta go.”

“Smilin’ and dancin’ everything is free. All you need is positivity.” Stiles giggled and jumped onto Derek. Derek easily caught Stiles as Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist. Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek’s neck and whispered more lines in between kisses.

His eyes were sparking with love and intent. “Past encounters,” Stiles gave Derek a peck on the nose, “have made him strong,” light kiss on the lips, “strong enough to carry on and on.” Stiles gave Derek a lingering, close-mouthed kiss.

Derek headed to the stairs of the remodeled Hale house. His eyes softened as they stared at Stiles and finished the next couple of lines, “Undress you with his eyes, uncover the truth from the lies. Strip you down don’t need to care, light are low, exposed, and bare.” At the top of the stairs Derek let a little of the alpha red bleed into his eyes.

“Holy God, Derek. How many Spice Girls songs do you know?” Stiles was breathless, which was odd considering he had been carried up the stairs.

Derek smiled and turned to his bedroom, “My little sisters might have been a little obsessed. And Laura played the music in New York all the time so that it felt more like home.”

Stiles’ eyes softened even more, “Okay, sourwolf, enough foreplay.”

Derek smiled wolfishly—haha, pun intended—and carried Stiles the rest of the way to his room. Later, after what Stiles liked to term as “a crazy sex marathon” Stiles and Derek were eating cold pasta in Alfredo sauce in bed.

Stiles turned to Derek, kissed a fading hickey on Derek’s collarbone and said, just a little impishly, “Thank God for your sisters’ obsession with awesome nineties pop.”

Derek just snorted and smiled against Stiles’s hair. “I definitely never thought that knowing the lyrics to every Spice Girls song would help my adult sex life one day.”

Stiles was in the middle of another massive bite of pasta when he looked up and met Derek’s eyes, “Hey, Derek. How did your sisters feel about ’Nsync?”

Derek arched one eyebrow and took his and Stiles’s plate and set them on the nightstand, “Wherever I go, whatever I do, I’m crazy for you. It’s not easy to be alone. It’s not easy to fall in love.”

Stiles’s mouth quirked up into a smile and applauded Derek’s forward thinking to move the plates as he tackled Derek back onto the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Spice Girls songs referenced in this song in order of appearance (Also, the reasons):  
> [ "Stop" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmbOQcd1yR8) \--> I felt like Derek needed a little bit of a human touch ;)  
> [ "If You Wanna Have Some Fun" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FOc1OOYFH8)\--> I just really needed Stiles to say that line.  
> [ "Spice Up Your Life" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8Rho3TuAiM)\--> I just really needed Derek to say that line. Also, I like to think that Stiles really wanted to hear Derek say that line.  
> [ "Naked" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmtW4wCjVRA)\--> I think it was something they both needed to hear.
> 
> And the 'Nsync song referenced:  
> [ "Crazy For You" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtkHNoyceyU)\-->Derek gets to be super sappy and a romantic sometimes.
> 
> Also, did anyone else notice that Derek is actually shirtless for the entirety of the time that he is singing Spice Girls? Because, that makes me really happy.


End file.
